


Adagium's FFXV Omegaverse appendix

by Adagium



Series: this is the way the world ends [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Omegaverse, Politics, Religion, Social Commentary, eos worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagium/pseuds/Adagium
Summary: Appendix of background information for my omegaverse AU "this is the way the world ends".  Though my fic is Ardyn/Ignis, it is mainly a story about trauma/recovery with heavy focus on social issues and politics in an omegaverse version of Eos, so there has been a lot of messy worldbuilding. At over 150K words now, I have needed to keep this information for myself to go back to when necessary, but I decided to share it for readers. I'll be updating this from time to time!Chapter 1 = Biological backgroundChapter 2 = Sociopolitical background (how it fits into FFXV 'verse)Chapter 3 = Religious and Historical background (again, how it fits into the FFXV 'verse)This work is ship-free for the curious or those looking for a comprehensive omegaverse guide.
Series: this is the way the world ends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168190
Kudos: 8





	Adagium's FFXV Omegaverse appendix

**Author's Note:**

> My fic, “this is the way the world ends”, started out as a bit of an outlet. I wasn’t really taking it seriously and didn’t expect it to go very far. I was merely trying my hand at writing an omegaverse fic. As time passed, I began to grow very invested, and found I really enjoyed creating the social, political, legal, and biological aspects of the ‘verse. As it grows more complex, I decided to dump some of my lore in one file. I have mixed up a few minor things throughout the fic, now over 150k words, so this is for myself as much as it is for the readers.
> 
> I will admit that I have never actually READ any omegaverse fics, so if any of my concepts are wildly unconventional or off-base, I apologize. I worked with bits and pieces I've heard over the years and some help from a friend who has read many of them herself. I also created much of it myself, though of course I might just have been reinventing the wheel! 
> 
> If you have NOT read my fic, and you are here because you are curious... My fic centers around a male/male Alpha/omega ship, I’ll be giving much more information on those two sexes. Happy to answer questions in the comments about them or anything else though!

Part 1 - Biological Background

**Demographics**

Alphas: 5.1% of the population (0.5% female)  
Betas: 92.2% of the population (roughly even)  
Omegas: 2.7% of the population (0.25% male)

**Male Alphas**

Male Alphas tend to be taller and more muscular than the average beta male, though not significantly (exceeding 6’8” is rare, though almost all are over 6”). They are more quick to build muscle mass, and are often of a more stocky nature. In terms of genitalia, their testes are heavier, and their penises and erections larger, than the average beta male. Most male Alphas have an average erection of ~9.5 inches, though up to 12 is not unusual. They also have a knot, an organ at the base of their penis that is always visible, though expands 200%-300% its size if an Alpha remains in an omega for very long after coitus. Knots last anywhere from thirty to sixty minutes and increase likelihood of conception. Alphas have a very short refraction period (they can ejaculate 4-6 times in an hour). Alphas have scenting glands beneath their chin (one), on their neck (two), wrists (two), and inner thighs (two).

**Female Alphas**

Similar to male Alphas, with the following exceptions: Exceeding 6’2” is rare, though most are over 5’10”. The penis and erections are significantly smaller, usually on average about 3 inches flaccid and 6 inches erect. Knots expand 150%-200%. Ejaculation results in ___ ml on average. The penis is a form of elongated clitoris, and the testes are internal. The vagina and labia set a little further back (and as a result, so is the anus) on female Alphas, and the labia are smaller. Female Alphas have the most dramatic growth during puberty, as most have only a pronounced clitoris until then. Upon reaching the age of fifteen or sixteen, the labia “peels back”, allowing its growth. Most female Alphas are able to bear young as well, though they are unable to impregnate anyone during this time because of the disruption it cases to the testes. Alphas have scenting glands beneath their chin (one), on their neck (two), wrists (two), and inner thighs (two).

**Male betas**

Biological male as exists in our world. Male betas have no scenting glands.

**Female betas**

Biological female as exists in our world. Female betas have scenting glands beneath their chin (one) and on their wrists (two).

**Male omegas**

Male omegas tend to be smaller than beta males, with an average height of 5’4”. In terms of genitalia, the average erection is ~4.5 inches, and their testes are on the small side. They are capable of impregnating others, and do produce semen upon ejaculation, though to a much lesser degree than betas. Male omegas have something similar to an interior cloaca. They have both an anal canal and, 2-3 inches inside of their anus, a uterine canal. This canal only opens when the omega is in heat; it closes shortly after coitus to trap semen, and remains closed during pregnancy. There is a large uterine gland at the base of the canal that, during pregnancy, swells until it protrudes from the anal canal’s wall. This gland swells significantly when with an Alpha, in particular a bonded Alpha, and tends to in part balance out discomfort during intercourse. After puberty, along the perenium, there is a series of ridges, barely perceptible when not aroused, that fill with slick and swell during arousal and heat. They also grow ridges around their anus, which are more obvious year-round. Omega slick is highly acidic and sterile, keeping the genital area clean, though some prefer to have these ridges surgically removed for “hygienic” or aesthetic reasons.

Male omegas often give birth via c-section, as they lack the hip and pelvic structure to give birth naturally. Most male omegas are capable of lactation after giving birth, with their mammary tissue swelling to an extent (rarely exceeding the size of an AA cup), though a fair amount cannot do this. Omegas have scenting glands beneath their chin (one), on their neck (two), wrists (two), armpits (two), and inner thighs (two). Few male omegas are able to father children themselves.

**Female omegas**

Female omegas are biologically very similar to beta females, though the possess the same number of scenting glands as male omegas (nine). They are more fertile than beta females and, of all the genders, have the longest average lifespan.

**Puberty**

Alphas and betas often come into puberty between the ages of twelve and fourteen, while omegas often usually do so at the age of fifteen or sixteen. Hormonal imbalances cam cause puberty to develop earlier or later than is normal, though this disproportionately affects omegas.

**Sexual orientation and gender**

Sexual orientations are not recognized as they are in our world. Though homosexuality and bisexuality exist, people rarely identify as such. There is some discrimination surrounding this, but it is largely limited to Alphas. Alphas are expected to carry on their genes and are heavily biologically driven to do so. Therefore, male Alphas exclusively attracted to male Alphas/betas and female Alphas exclusively attracted to female Alphas/betas are extremely rare. Omegas as the object of attraction are an exception, as they are often considered either or neither male/female in a derogatory manner. These delineations are more or less ignored when it comes to betas, while bisexuality is expected in omegas (the social expectation is that they exist for breeding, and so ought to be ready for anything whether they are leaning that way or not).

Asexuality is considered a medical disorder, usually a result of a hormonal imbalance or trauma. Whether this is true is irrelevant for the average Insomnian.

Because of the variety of sexes, the terms “gender” and “sex” are often used interchangeably. Considering male omegas or female Alphas to be neither male nor female (or both) is considered an insult, though this was not always the case as will be discussed in the chapter on history.

 **Heats**  
Only omegas experience heats. Heats often last two-three weeks, occurring four or five times a year; they typically subside upon conception and the early calming down of a heat is the first indicator of pregnancy. Heats are often painful and uncomfortable if not regularly relieved through intercourse with their mate or other means of relief. In addition to sex, regular scenting and massaging of glands are necessary to calm a heat.

 **Ruts**  
Only Alphas experience ruts. Bonded Alpha/omega pairs often go into heat/rut together due to pheromones, though if they are living apart, they do not always align. Ruts last one-two weeks, occur approximately four times a year, and do not subside even if their mate becomes pregnant and goes out of heat. Alphas in rut tend to grow extremely irritable and aggressive if unable to be with their mate daily.

 **Knotting**  
Knotting is considered the utmost intimacy between an Alpha and their mate and is generally only done with an omega mate. This is because omegas have more flexible musculature that allows them to accommodate a knot. Regardless, knotting is often uncomfortable for the recipient unless properly prepared.

 **Scenting**  
Scenting serves a wide range of purposes, from calming and comforting to sexually arousing depending on the relationship. It is done by rubbing one’s own glands against another’s or against the top of their head (the latter primarily done for children). Scenting is most commonly done between bonded mates and family members, though it can be done between close friends and unbonded couples without violating any social norms. The accepted behavior regarding scenting varies widely across Eos, especially when it comes to acts in public.

Everyone but male betas have scenting glands, though they do still have their own distinct scents just as the rest do.

Infants and pre-pubescent children have the strongest senses of smell, and are able to distinguish the scent of their parents or caretakers if they are within a hundred meters. Upon reaching puberty, their sense dullens so to not overwhelm them.

 **Bonding**  
True bonds can only exist between an Alpha and an omega and are as a result relatively rare among the general population. Though bonded mates do not need to have sex regularly, they do need to be around one another periodically for scenting and affection. If this does not happen, they will grow increasingly irritable and sore. After one month, omegas in particular experience significant pain that worsens over time.

Alphas are usually unable to perform with anyone but their bonded mate, though omegas do not suffer from such restrictions. As a result, Alphas can grow territorial and refuse to “give up” their mates even when the relationship is not going well.

**Nesting and Denning**

“Nests” are put together by omegas and are often their “comfort zones”. They normally consist of piles of blankets, pillows, and anything soft and comforting. Nests might include clothing of mates/partners and their children. “Dens” are more commonly put together by Alphas; the room or area where the nest already is, is turned into a den that the pair spend much of their time together in. This term is generally only used when Alphas are in rut or if their omega partner is pregnant.

**Drugs available for Alphas and omegas**

The most common drugs are contraceptives (Alphas, betas, and omegas require different ones) and suppressants for omega heats. Suppressants for Alpha ruts are less commonly used, as it is more socially acceptable to be openly in rut. Drugs also exist for masking pregnancy pheromones; these are often used when a carrier wants to hide their pregnancy until they are past the risk of miscarriage. Pheromone suppressants that hide the scent of bonds also exist, though they are difficult to come by and rarely covered by insurance.

**Terminology notes**

1\. You will notice right away that only “Alpha” is capitalized. This is because of their clear ties with royalty, whereas betas and omegas are seen as regular, or even “inferior” citizens.

2\. Male omegas are often referred to as “mothers”, though some prefer to be called “carriers” or “fathers”.

3\. The common social practice is to say male/female prior to the a/b/o title, as many consider the latter to be more important than the former. However, some see this as offensive and dehumanizing, as will be discussed further in the sociopolitical background chapter. 


End file.
